1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a plastic pipe-flaring tool including a clamping device capable of holding one of various sized pipes during the flaring operation, without damage to the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art various types of flaring tools are presently available, however, several problems and difficulties are encountered in providing proper flaring under improper clamping of the pipe. That is, it has been found by pipe fitters, plumbers and like tradesmen that when the flaring process is completed, damage has occurred to the pipe end adjacent the flare. This damage can be in the form of a weak area or a small-split that is created generally by the clamping device.
Various clamping devices such as for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,687 and 3,601,852, are provided with circular notches wherein the plastic material when compressed, is forced to expand in the areas of lease resistance -- that being the lateral spaces created on each of the notches which crimp and bruise the plastic as it is distorted from the forces of the circular clamping notches.
Thus, a tendency is created to avoid over-clamping of the pipe, to relieve the plastic distortion, by securing the pipe under less compressional force between the clamp jaws. However, this then provides a second problem -- the flare can not be properly formed, as the mandrel within the pipe will both rotate therein or move longitudinally outwardly. Thus, a flare can not be made at the end of the pipe if the flaring head does not provide the needed inward force against the pipe end. This is especially true if it is desired to so deform the pipe end during the flaring operation that the end "doubles over," a desirable result when plastic pipes are to be connected.
Other clamping tools are known to incorporate angular notches, which also tends to crack the plastic, or cut into the material. Also some prior art hand operable clamping tools can not generate sufficient force to provide the desired retention of the pipe for doubling over operations.